1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing structure in general, and more particularly to the packing structure for a collapsible basket holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to the public that basket holder may be packed by means of carton in a general way after having been suitably assembled. Alternatively, it may be packed element by element.
Obviously, packing according to the first conventional technique will make a basket holder bulky in volume and takes up much space for storage. Bulky volume often results in high costs of transportation. As regards the second conventional packing technique, the elements of the basket holder must be packed individually. Customers are greatly troubled with the frequent occurrence of shortage of packing. Additionally, a basket holder packed in this way does not present a pleasing visual configuration, and appetite for purchase cannot be promoted.